The present invention relates to electrical cable connectors, such as splicing connectors for joining two or more electrical cables, loadbreak connectors, and deadbreak connectors. More particularly, aspects described herein relate to an electrical cable connector that includes a feature for enabling personnel to ensure that the connector is de-energized.
High and medium voltage electrical connectors and components typically operate in the 15 to 35 kilovolt (kV) range. Because such voltages are potentially very dangerous, it is typically necessary for personnel to confirm that the power is disconnected before commencing work or repair. Known methods of visual or physical de-energizing confirmation include “spiking the cable,” in which a grounded spike is driven thru the cable and into the conductor or a grounded hydraulic cable cutter is used to physically cut the cable in half.
Unfortunately, after a cable is “spiked,” the utility is required to replace the cable or increase its length by adding a splice and additional cable in order to reconnect to the system. This is costly and time consuming.